


Secrets Kept, Secrets Revealed [podfic]

by Equusentric, hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221 b drabbles, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Challenge Response, Community: watsons_woes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Alternating, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equusentric/pseuds/Equusentric, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In <i>The Adventure of Charles Augustus Milverton</i>, what if the mysterious noblewoman never appeared?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Kept, Secrets Revealed [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secrets Kept, Secrets Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448696) by [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby). 



> A series of 221Bs in alternating POVs. Written for the LJ watsons_woes "Turn Left" AU Challenge.

MP3 | 6.6 MB | 19:12

Download at: [**Mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?eszcacy7r31y168) or [**Tindeck**](http://tindeck.com/listen/ckad) or [**Audiofic Archive**](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/secrets-kept-secrets-revealed)


End file.
